For the First Time Again - Spashley (One-shot)
by freedom4trace
Summary: I happened to stumble across SoN a few months back & fell in love w/the series & Spashley. I'm also new to the fanfic world. I looked to see if anyone else might have wondered what went down b/t Ash & Spence b/t Season 1: What Just Happened & Season 2: The Morning After. I didn't find much. So these are my ramblings. Let me know what you think...gently please.


For the First Time Again – A "Spashley" fanfic

Spencer's PoV

I remember several months back when Ash made her entry for her "Sex for the First Time" documentary. I remember we were in my room. She was lying on my bed in front of me looking into her camera. She had this adorable smile on her face and this look in her eyes as she remembered what is was like for her the first time she had sex with a girl. I could see her smile because we had the camera hooked up to the TV so we could both see the recording as it was being made. I remember how she said that she had been stranded by her date, a guy of course, and how a girl at the bar offered to give her a ride home. Ash thought it was just going to be an experiment but then she realized what she wanted and felt safe enough to go there. So she just went for it. She was a different person from that night forward. Ash described how Maggie had made her first girl on girl experience "gentle, sweet, hot, fun, and just sensual." Those words seemed to burn into my subconscious after she said each one. I remember how she said that she hoped one day to be able to do that for someone else…for their first time. I remember I was just sitting behind her, staring at her, knowing in the depths of my heart, I wanted her to be that person for me, even though I hadn't even admitted to myself I was attracted to girls yet.

I remember just a few hours earlier, I recorded my "First Time" entry for Ash. I remember how much it hurt to relive that memory, how much I cried after it all happened. I remember how much I hoped Ashley would see that it was her that I was thinking of and how much I wanted her to be the one to share my "new first time" with. I knew then as I know now that it was Ash that "gets me." It was Ashley that I was falling in love with then and that I am absolutely in love with now.

It was not 30 minutes ago that Ash was apologizing to me about the "come here, go away trip" she had been putting me through the last few weeks. And then she was telling me that she "wanted me." I knew I couldn't just be her friend anymore. I knew how much I wanted her. Not just in a sexual way, yes I wanted that, but it was more than that, much more than that. I was in love with her. Completely and equivocally in love with her. The next thing I knew, she was inviting me to go to her house for the night. Her mom was out of town for the weekend. So here I am, following her back to her place in my car, hoping, no, knowing I was going to experience something that would change my life forever. It's not just about having sex, but to make love, my first time, again.

Ashley's PoV

I remember that stupid documentary stage I went through a few months back, stalking all my friends and anyone else I could get to stop and talk to me on camera about their first time having sex. I remember how much I bugged Spence to tell me about her first time and how many times she shot me down. I was curious. I really, really wanted to know. But she just kept refusing me, no matter what I said or did.

I remember we went to Spencer's house and I told her I wanted to record my first experience with a girl. We hooked the camera up to the TV so we could both see how it was recording and I finished getting stuff set up. I laid down on her bed facing the TV so I could see better, turned on the camera and then let my mind drift back to a night that was both one of the best and one of the worst of my life. I had been out on a date with this guy. Just some guy I had a crush on at the time. And before I knew it, he had taken off with another girl and left me completely stranded. I was crushed. I couldn't believe that someone could be that cruel, thus one of the worst nights of my life. But that was typical for me. It seemed everyone I cared about took off and left me stranded. But that's a story for another time. Little did I realize that the next few hours were going to be amazing for me and the start of a new life. This girl that worked the door at the club where I had been abandoned offered me a ride. Maggie was her name. The next thing I knew we ended up at her place over in Beachwood Canyon. I had never met anyone like her. She was beautiful, sweet, fun, and come to find out, a lesbian. I was completely mesmerized by her. I thought it was going to be just an experiment, but when the time came I realized what I wanted and I felt safe enough to go there. So I just went for it. Maggie made the entire experience amazing. She made it gentle, sweet, hot, fun, and just sensual. I knew from that moment on I never wanted to go back to boys. I also knew I wanted to be able to show someone else just how amazing their first time with a girl could be too.

What I was really hoping for, as I laid there recording my experience, was that Spencer was listening, really listening to my story. I had this feeling that her first experience had not been that great. Why else would she be avoiding it like she was? I also knew I was falling for her, even though at this point, I knew she was straight or that's what I believed. I really wanted to change that fact too. When I talked about how I wanted to give someone else an amazing first time like mine, I knew in my heart of hearts I wanted it to be Spencer.

Before school the next morning I decided to go back through the stories I had recorded. What I wasn't expecting to find was Spencer's story right there on my camera. I wondered why she wanted to borrow my camera yesterday afternoon before I got to come over. As I watched and listened to her story, I couldn't help feeling the pain she had been experiencing when she admitted she had cried after having sex for the first time. I also couldn't stop myself from smiling and feeling my heart swell when she admitted that she hoped to have a new first time. A new first time with someone she really loved and that just "gets me" as she put it. I couldn't help but smile. I was falling in love with this girl. I couldn't help it. I was captivated by her smile. I was mesmerized by those ocean blue eyes; eyes that saw right through me, right into the very depths of my soul, from the first moment I met her. I had never met anyone like Spencer Carlin and I knew I would never meet anyone like her again. I was falling hard and I was falling fast. I knew she was someone very special.

The last few weeks have been really scary for me. I want Spencer so badly. I want to make her mine. I want to tell her just how much she means to me, that I am in love with her, that every part of my heart and soul belongs to her, but I was terrified. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to get hurt either. I have always been the one that pushed others away. I protected myself that way. But with Spencer, I just can't help myself. I trust her with everything that I am. I really believe she knows me better than I know myself. It scares me. Every time I'd take a step toward her and she would move closer to me, I'd freak and push her away. I was driving her crazy. I knew that I was. Last night at Grey she gave me the ultimatum. Spence told me that she couldn't just be my friend and if that's what I really wanted, she just couldn't be a part of my life anymore. It was just too hard for her. What was a supposed to do? I couldn't live without her in my life. There is no way I'd survive. I need her. So tonight, I decided to go to her house. I had to apologize. When we sat down in her living room, I told her that I wanted her but didn't want to hurt her either. I thought she was just going to put up a wall, push me away, just like I had been doing to her. But when I heard her say that she could take care of herself, and that she would have enough left over to take care of me too. I knew that I was hers. I had never felt more safe and loved than I did at that moment. I knew everything was changing. I was changing. I knew that she loved me. She loved me more than I realized. She would take care of me. I knew I wanted her with me tonight. I needed her with me. So I invited her to my house for the night. Mom was out of town as usual. We would have the entire house to ourselves. Now she is following me back to my house. In just a matter of minutes I am going to be able to show her just how much I love her. I'm going to be able to give Spencer what Maggie had given to me. It's not just about having sex with Spencer. I've had plenty of meaningless sex. This is about much, much more. I'm going to make love to Spencer. I'm going to be the one to give her, her new first time, her first time again.

Spencer's PoV

We just pulled up to Ashley's house. I get out of my car and walk over to her where she is leaning against her car waiting for me. She has this smile on her face. I'm beginning to wonder what she is up to, what she is thinking. But I have a feeling I already know. It's not that I am scared about what is about to happen between Ash and I. I want it. I want it with every fiber of my being. But I'm nervous. I have never been with a girl. Ashley and I have never really even kissed. Sure, I've imagined all of this over and over in my head. I've dreamed about it. But, I don't have a clue really, about what to do. I know how I want to be kissed, to be touched. That's the only reference I have. My first time having sex with a guy definitely doesn't count. Hopefully Ash will be patient with me. I don't want to disappoint her. I have a pretty good idea about how many girls she has slept with. How experienced she is. Will she ever want to do this again with me after tonight if I completely suck? So yeah I'm nervous. But all I know is that I want this. I've never wanted something; someone, so much in all my life. Ash grabs my hand, links our fingers and we walk for the backdoor.

We head straight for Ashley's room. She is leading the way, my hand in hers. We say nothing to one another. There is no need for words right now, just feelings. She leads me into her room. It's lit only by a couple of lamps; the one by her sofa, the other by her bed. There is a soft glow to the room. Ash spins around and she leans back against the back of the couch pulling me toward her. As she unlinks our fingers, her left hand pulls at my waist, her right hand gently pushes a few stands of fringe back behind my ear and her fingers trace a path to cup my cheek and she pulls me to her lips. My right hand finds its way to her shoulder, my left gently grabbing her right forearm as she is pulling me toward her. Our lips meet for the first time. The kiss is soft, gentle. I've never felt anything as soft and smooth as Ashley's lips on mine. The tip of her tongue teases my lip asking for entrance. I think my brain just went into overload. I can't even think. Her tongue is as smooth as silk as it grazes seductively against mine. She tastes as incredible as I had imagined, better even. I never knew a kiss could feel and taste like heaven. I knew in this moment I never want to kiss another set of lips for as long as I live.

Ash pulls back slowly, smiling. I can't help the smile that graces my lips as well. She drops her hand from my face; she wraps her fingers around my right wrist and walks us to her bed, sitting us down facing one another. Her hands find my cheeks again, holding me tenderly. Our lips meet again in a gentle but passionate kiss as I fall back against the mattress and Ash follows, falling gently on top of me, never breaking our contact.

Ashley's PoV

OMG, I don't think I have ever tasted anything as delicious as the lips of Spencer Carlin! I know what I'm talking about, believe me. I've kissed a lot of girls. I lot of guys for that matter, but wow, she tastes like heaven.

I pull back so that I can look into those gorgeous oceans of blue.

"Are you ok" I whisper.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" Spencer eyed me worried.

"I don't want to scare you. I don't want to do anything you don't want to do or feel

uncomfortable doing."

"Aaaassshhh," Spencer sighed at me. "I want to be here. I've never wanted anything more in my life. I want you. I want to kiss you and never stop. I want to feel you in every way possible. I want everything."

"I'm just making sure. I promise I will be gentle. I will go slowly. This is your new first time Spence. I'm going to make sure that this is the most amazing night of your life. I promise. But you have to talk to me too. You have to tell me if I hurt you or do something you don't like or feel uncomfortable with. Ok?"

Ok. I promise. But…

But? But, what Spence? What is it? What's wrong?

I've never done this before. I don't want to disappoint you. I …

I quickly cover her lips with my fingers, stopping her. "Tonight, is about you Spence. I don't have any expectations about anything. All I want is for you to know how much I love you. How much I want you. How much I need you." I feel her relax beneath me.

"Come here." I push myself up off the bed and grab her hands pulling her up with me. We kick off our shoes. I peck her lips quickly. I then crawl onto my bed turning myself toward her and push myself up toward the pillows backward, never taking my eyes from hers. I lean back against my headboard. She just stands there watching me. I can tell she is a little nervous. I point at her with my index finger, smile my sexiest smile, twist my wrist and curl my finger beckoning her toward me. She leans down and crawls on all fours to me. I don't think I had ever seen her look more beautiful than she did just now. Maybe it's the soft glow of the lamp light shining off her golden hair or just the small blush I see in her cheeks as she moves toward me. Spence lays down on my left, propping her head up with her hand so she can look at me. I scoot down so that we are face to face. I reach over wrapping my right hand around the small of her back and pull her to me.

Our bodies are just barely touching each other. Our noses just a hairs breath apart. I reach up with the hand I had used to pull her to me, and with a feathers touch of my fingers I caress her forehead and down her cheek and jaw. Her eyes close at my touch. The pad of my thumb whispering just under her eye and down across her lips. My hand coming to rest under her chin.

"You are so beautiful Spence." She opens her eyes and just giggles at me as her cheeks turn an even deeper shade of pink and she shrugs looking embarrassed.

"Shut up, you are the beautiful one Ash." Spencer whispers back.

I lightly cup her chin between the edge of my thumb and my fingers, drawing her lips to mine.

The kiss starts out slow again. I'm not going to rush any of this tonight, no matter what my hormones are telling me. I want nothing more than to rip Spencer's clothes off and make her scream my name, but not tonight. Our lips move in rhythm with one another, easy, delicately, building the passion between us. As I break our kiss, I roll toward her pushing myself up so that I can straddle her body. A knee on each side of her thighs. Just enough that I am holding the majority of my weight but still in contact with her body. My right hand by her head on the pillows. I can feel her hands holding my hips, her thumbs barely touching the skin under my shirt. I cup her cheek with my left hand, again her hand finds my forearm as I lean down to kiss her gently again. I pull back to look at her. Spencer's eyes are closed, but her face is relaxed, I can tell she is just soaking up the sensations. I lean in again, this time I feel her tug at my waist pulling me completely into her body as she kisses me harder this time. I feel Spencer's tongue graze my bottom lip asking for entrance. Instantly it meets my own. I've never tasted anything as wonderful as Spencer.

Spencer's PoV

Our kisses begin to change; they are becoming more passionate, deeper, longer, and more intense. I can feel our breathing becoming heavier and faster. Hands are roaming more. I know Ashley is trying to go slowly, trying not to move too quickly or do anything that will scare me. I love her even more for that, but I want to feel her. I need her skin on mine, her hands on me; everywhere. My hands on her. I feel Ashley's fingers slip under the edges of my cami massaging my sides, moving around to my back, sliding around to my ribs and to my abs. Our lips never leaving one another. I think I could make out with Ashley forever and never get tired of it. My skin feels like it's on fire everywhere her fingers have been. I can feel her slowing moving my cami farther and farther up. Her hands have made their way just up under my breasts. I'm aching for her to touch me. But then she stops and pulls back from our make out session.

"What, what is it? Why'd you stop?" I ask.

"Can I take this off?" Ashley says just above a whisper. She is gripping the edges of my cami in her hands. "It's ok if you don't want me too." Her eyes dart away from mine almost embarrassed. Then they are back on me. I could get lost forever in those chocolate eyes.

I just simply nod in approval. A smile replaces the worried look that was there only seconds before.

I feel her fingers grip the edges of my cami and just as she starts to move her hands, I quickly grab her wrists and stop her. It startles her.

"You first." I say with a smirk on my lips. I wasn't about to be the only one naked from the waist up.

Ash just sighs giggling. I feel her push up off of me and lean back on her legs. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could see her. The next thing I know her halter top was off and tossed to the floor beside the bed. She was beautiful. Her petite breasts hung there in all their glory; nipples hard and perky. It was only a second and she was on top of me again, kissing me passionately. My hands around her neck and shoulders. My fingers tangling in her hair. I felt her tug at the front of my cami. Her hands gliding it gently over my breasts and then over my head. Who knows where it is now. I'll find it tomorrow.

Immediately Ashley's lips leave mine making their way across my jaw to just below my ear. Her hands are on my shoulders slowing moving their way down my arms. I feel her teeth and lips graze my lobe. I just about become unglued. My breath hitches and a small groan escapes my lips. I hear Ash giggle.

"I think you liked that Spence."

"Ya think?" I sigh back at her. It felt amazing to feel her lips, tongue, skin and breasts on mine. Absolutely amazing. Her skin was so soft and smooth. I loved how she felt in my hands and against me.

I then feel her hands slide between us and she captures a breast in both hands. It's not that my nipples weren't hard before, but now…

"Oh God, Ash, that feels so good."

Her lips have made their down my neck and to my collarbone. She continues to kiss and nip down my chest.

"If you think that feels good, what do you think about this?" Ashley said in that sexy, husky voice of hers. The next thing I feel is Ashley's lips and tongue whispering their way across my right breast. I can feel her lips capture my nipple. My left still being teased by her fingers.

"Oh shit!" My back automatically arches, pushing myself harder into her lips and tongue. My hands tightening deeper into Ash's hair and into her shoulder. I had never felt like this before. I was on fire. No guy had ever made me feel this way, not even close and we were really only to "second base." I could feel my core beginning to ache. How could she be doing this to me? Making me feel all these incredible things? If I felt this good now, I think I might die with what I was hoping would be coming later.

I feel Ash giggle against me. "I told ya. How about now?" I feel her tongue slide to my left leaving a wet, tingling trail and then swirling around my left nipple as her lips come together over it.

I let out a small growl. Yes I said I growl, along with a long deep breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

I feel Ash pull away and look up at me. I find her eyes immediately. "I think someone is enjoying themselves. I liked that growl there Spence. Makes me even wetter for you." My eyes widen, I feel a blush run up my cheeks immediately but I can't help my grin. I can't believe she just said that. But instead of being embarrassed about it, it turned me on even more than I already was. I was making her wet? She wanted me as much as I wanted her? Wow!

"Come here." I tangled my fingers tighter into her hair beckoning her to my lips. I had to taste her again. The instant our lips touched our tongues did as well. Dipping in and out of each other's mouths; exploring, tasting, massaging, making their own form of love to each other.

I immediately flipped us, rolling over so that I was now on top. Ash quickly broke the kiss. I think it kind of startled her. I don't think Ashley expected this aggressive move from me. I didn't expect it. It just happened. After the split second look of shock on her face, it melted into this grin and I swear I saw her eyes darken to a deeper shade of chocolate brown. I felt her hip roll just enough and her thigh move right into my core. All I was wearing was my denim skirt so I'm sure she felt the heat radiating from between my thighs. I tried my best to hide what that move had just done to me. How could she not know? I was dripping by now.

"Off. I want these off." I tugged at the belt loops on her jeans so she would get the hint. "It's not fair that you are all covered up in these jeans."

Ashley's PoV

"You first." I just smiled my biggest smile and winked at her. Two can play at that game. I couldn't resist turning the tables on her. All she was wearing was a denim skirt, but I couldn't pass this up. My halter top came off first, so now it was her turn. I never expected this assertive side of Spencer Carlin, but I liked it. I liked it A LOT. I have always been the dominant one. I have always been the one to call the shots. But with Spencer, it was ok. I felt safe with her. I didn't have to be in control all the time. It was new. It was a little un-nerving, but it was ok. And it was a massive turn on. Like I needed any more help with that when it came to Spencer. I don't know what was worse, her voice, her smile, a simple touch, her eyes? I could get lost in those ocean blue eyes for eternity and it still wouldn't be enough time for me to stare into them. Even just thinking about her turned me on. I was so whipped.

I immediately wrapped my arm around her waist and flipped us again pushing myself up so that I was straddling her just above her knees. I reached down; placing both hands on her thighs and slow began to move my hands up her legs. Her skin was like silk to the touch. I watched her eyes close and a breath hitch in her chest. I could tell what my touch was doing to her. I knew she was wet and wanted more but I was going to stretch this night out forever. I was determined to blow her mind.

Just as my hands reached the hem of her skirt I moved my left hand to unlatch her belt. My right hand rested gently on her thigh. Spence slowly let out the breath she had been holding and looked up at me. Her eyes were a deeper blue than I had ever seen them. I almost forgot what I was doing. Almost. As soon as her belt was loose, I slowly unbuttoned her skirt and slid the small zipper down. I hesitated for the smallest of seconds. Spence knew I was again asking for permission.

"I want this Ash. It's ok." She just cocked her head to the side and grinned.

I grabbed the hem of her skirt and tugged lightly as she lifted her hips just enough for the material to slide over her hips and down her legs. As soon as it was over her ankles I dropped it to the side. My eyes skimmed up her body. I swallowed hard. My mouth suddenly very dry. She was drop dead gorgeous. Hot didn't even begin to describe her. I had seen her in her bikini. You know, from the day we skipped school and went to the beach. But this was soooo different. So much better.

"Now it's your turn." As she waggled her eye brows at me. She immediately jumped up and pushed me backwards onto my back toward the foot of the bed. When I looked up, Spence was hovering over me, not an inch separated our lips. She leaned down and captured my lips with hers. I felt her hand working open the button on my jeans and the zipper sliding down as she kissed me passionately. She was suddenly gone and I felt my jeans being pulled over my hips and down my legs. I had barely recovered from the last kiss before I realized my jeans were gone and Spence was kissing me again.

Our bodies were now molding together perfectly. Hands were tangling in each other's hair, whispering across each other's bodies, legs entangling together. It felt absolutely amazing to be with Spencer like this. To feel the softness of her skin everywhere. Her breasts pressed against mine. Her fingers drawing patterns on my back and shoulders. Her hands tugging me closer still. Her lips moving with mine. Our tongues exploring each other's mouths. Our breathing once again becoming faster, heavier, our hearts pounding against our chests and in our ears.

"Please Ash." Came the lust filled whisper from Spencer's lips. "I want…I…I need…"

I instantly silenced her again with a deep kiss. I knew what she was asking for. I pulled out of the kiss after a few seconds.

"Look at me Spence."

"Remember what I told you? You have to talk to me. You have to tell me what is good, what is not good. If I hurt you, do something you don't like or feel uncomfortable about."

"I remember. Trust me Ash."

I push myself off and to her side and I pull my boy shorts down my legs and toss them to the floor. I turn myself around and lean up on my knees, sitting back on my heels near her hips. Spence hadn't taken her eyes off me. I look deep in her eyes looking for any hesitancy or fear. All I see is trust; love, want and need. I grab the edges of her panties at her hips, hooking my fingers around them and I slowing tug them down. Her hips rise just enough for them to slide under her and then down her legs.

I let my eyes wander down the length of her body. There is nothing between us now. I don't think I have ever been more in love with someone in my whole life. She is a goddess on earth. An angel from heaven. I've never seen a more beautiful sight in all my life than the woman before me.

My eyes again come to rest on hers. I slowly crawl up her body from the end of the bed where I dropped her panties to the side. I let my lips, my fingers, and my breasts caress her skin as I move toward her lips. As I lie down on top of her again, my thigh now finds its way between hers and connects snuggly into her core. Spence is dripping wet. My right hand snakes its way down her side, over her hip, to just behind her knee. I hitch her leg up and over me as I slowly begin to roll my hips slightly. Spencer immediately moans into our kiss and then breaks away burying her face into to the crook of my neck and shoulder as she pulls me tighter to her.

Spencer's PoV

"Oh… My… God! … That feels soooooo good Ash."

Just the feel of Ashley's thigh between my own and the roll of her hips against me is about to send me into oblivion. My core is throbbing with the contact.

My arms are thrown around her pulling her tighter into me. I just can't seem to get close enough to her. I can't get enough of Ashley's skin against my own. My breaths can't come quick enough. My heart is hammering in my ears. My face is buried in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Ash…" I whisper. I hesitate not knowing if she heard me or not.

"Yeah." I feel her hips stop their motion.

"I … I… want you to … I need you to…" I was so afraid to say it. "Touch me." There I said it. I could feel the heat spread over my face as I clung to her tighter. I was so embarrassed.

"Spence…" I didn't move. I just held my breath. "Spencer…look at me." I sheepishly moved my head away from her chest and allowed her to pull back so she could look into my eyes.

As soon as she looked at me, I tried to hide my face with my hands.

"Spence. Look at me." She said just above a whisper. I dropped my hands away from my face and tightly gripped her shoulders, my eyes finding hers. "You have no reason to be embarrassed. It's me. I love you. This is what I meant when I said 'talk to me'."

I just nodded my head and took a deep relaxing breath.

Ash leaned down slowly and captured my lips with her own. Our kiss immediately deepening with our need and passion for one another. I could feel Ashley's body shift to my right just enough that she was no longer lying directly on top of me. Her right hand that had been cupping my cheek began to slowly make its way down my chest, stopping to massage my breast for a few seconds and then delicately sliding across my abs to my hip and then down my thigh to my knee which was still hitched over her.

Ash pulled out of kiss delicately grazing her nose across my jawline to my ear. I felt the tip of her tongue touch my earlobe as she nipped it with her teeth. Even though my eyes were already closed I could feel them roll back in my head. I would never get used to that. It was one of "my spots," and Ash knew exactly what to do with it. In the meantime, I could also feel Ashley gently grabbing my knee and moving it off of her and laying it to the side. I was now laying wide open for her. Ashley's fingers began an excruciating slow trail up the inside of my thigh. I trembled at the sensations it brought. My hands tangled tighter into her hair and across her shoulders. My breathing instantly increasing.

"Oh God…"

As Ashley's fingers trailed up the inside of my thigh; in the most seductive voice I could ever imagine coming from Ashley's lips, I heard her say: "I'm going to rock your world Spencer Carlin. Are you ready?"

I took in a deep breath and held it. All I could do was nod. My brain wouldn't allow me to say anything. It was on overload from all the incredible sensations I was experiencing.

I felt her delicate fingers delve into my dripping folds. I don't think I had ever felt anything so good in my life. My lungs ached for oxygen. "Breathe Spence." I didn't realize I was still holding my breath. Her fingers caressed and explored every millimeter of my dripping pussy. She would circle my clit delicately with her fingers or the pad of her thumb and then move away again. My breath hitched every time she did it. I knew exactly what she was doing. She was teasing me. And I loved it. She was learning my body. I couldn't get enough of her touch. I had to have her lips on mine again.

"Kiss me," I whispered between breaths. Instantly Ashley's lips and tongue were melding again with mine.

Her fingers moved back to my clit and began to circle in a counter clockwise motion. This time she didn't move away after a second or two. Her fingers continued their ministrations, moving faster, adding just the right amount of pressure. I could feel a deep fire beginning to build within me. It moved down my legs and into my toes, across my hips and up into the pit of my stomach.

"Don't stop Ash. Please don't stop." I husked against her lips.

She didn't. And within a few seconds I was rocked by the most intense orgasm I had ever felt. My entire body trembled as my muscles locked into place and then eventually relaxed. I had brought myself to orgasm a few times, but nothing compared to this. Even the one guy I had been with had never even came close to bringing me to my release point. He never took the time. It was only about him. This was completely different. Ash was focused totally and completely on me. I melted into her or at least that's what it felt like.

Ashley's PoV

I felt Spence pull me even tighter into her. Her fingers gripping and digging into my back and shoulders as her orgasm blasted through her. She was breathing hard and fast against my neck. I think my breathing was as heavy and fast as hers. I loved what I was doing to her; the affect my fingers were having on her. My core ached and throbbed, but tonight was all about Spence. I could wait. Just feeling her tremble underneath me was enough to send me over the edge anyway.

"Are you alright?" I whispered quietly in her ear as I cupped her center gently.

"Most definitely. That was amazing!"

"If you thought that was good, just wait Miss Carlin THAT was only the beginning of the night I have planned for you." I could feel Spencer's breath quicken and sense the smirk on her face.

"Really? It gets better?" Questioned the husky voice I loved so very much.

"I told you I was gonna rock your world. And this is your "new first time" and I'm gonna make in unforgettable."

With that, Spence's lips were once again moving passionately with mine. Our tongues never ceasing in their soft battle, tasting each other deeply, continually learning more and more about each other. Once again my fingers began to slowly play within her folds. I knew she would be a little sensitive so I took it slow. I just allowed my fingers to learn every millimeter of her. Learning which spots were more sensitive than others, how much pressure to apply and how quickly to move. As Spencer's breathing became more and more labored again I knew she was ready for the next step. I began to make slow circles lower and lower moving toward her entrance.

"Pleeeaaassse." It's all she had to say.

I slowly pushed my middle digit into her as I pulled away from our kiss only a fraction of an inch. A half groan, half sigh escaped her lips. Oh God I loved how Spencer felt. I loved beginning inside her; in her most intimate place. Her hips instinctively pushed against my hand. I began to slowly move my finger in and out; pushing just that much deeper with each push and to curl my finger just the tiniest bit as a pulled out. Occasionally I would use my thumb to swirl around her clit making her catch her breath. Spencer was incredible. Our rhythm with each other was perfect. I could feel her beginning to tighten around my finger slightly. Her breathing was coming quicker, deeper. Groans and pants were almost a constant in my ear as I watched her. As I pulled out this time, I added a second finger and pushed gently back in. A grunt and almost a whine escaped Spencer's lips.

Oh God. I stopped instantly.

"Did I hurt you Spence?"

"No. No. Keep going. I'm fine. You feel so incredible inside me. Please don't stop."

I let out the breath I was holding and continued the roll of my wrist. Spence was so tight against my fingers. It felt amazing. I couldn't get enough of the velvet that encircled my fingers. After the third or fourth roll of my wrist, I moved my knee just enough that I could use it to push against the back of my hand. When I pushed in this time, I relaxed my wrist and used my knee to push against her, delving my digits deeper into her. I heard and felt the difference it made. Spencer was coming unglued and I could feel it. With I combination of the work of my thumb on and around her clit, the thrusts of my fingers deeper and deeper into her and Spencer's own hips, the beauty before me was coming completely and utterly undone in my hands.

"Oh God Ash, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" I once again felt her fingers dig into my back as she pulled me into her. I felt her thrust hard against my hand and a half grunt half whimper of my name escaped her lips as Spencer came hard against my hand. I could feel the hot liquid around my fingers, her muscles pulling my fingers deeper into her over and over again. Her body trembled uncontrollably beneath me. I just held her against me whispering how much I loved her over and over again.

As her muscles began to relax, and her breathing slowly calming, I gently pulled my fingers from their place. I wiped them on the sheets beside us and moved my hands wrapping them tightly around her as I rolled to my left so that I could pull her into me and hold her tightly. Our bodies were tightly entangled with each other in every way possible. It felt so amazing to have her naked body entangled with mine. I had never felt more complete than I did at that moment holding this blonde goddess in my arms, her head on my shoulder.

I gently kissed her damp forehead, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

Spencer's PoV

I have never felt as incredible in my entire life as I felt at this moment wrapped up in Ashley's arms and legs. Nothing had ever felt more right that it did right here, right now. I would never had imagined that I could feel more love or felt more pleasure than I had with Ash over the last couple of hours. I never would have even guessed that having sex could feel like this. But this wasn't just sex, Ashley was making love to me, or at least that's how I hoped she felt. She had been repeating over and over again that she loved me as I rode out my climax. I never want to move from this spot again.

"Ash."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Thank you? For what Spence?"

"For my new first time. I never could have imagined it could have felt this way."

"You're welcome Beautiful."

We continued to just lay there in each other's arms just enjoying the silence around us.

"Ash."

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean, 'what about me'?"

"I want you to feel as good as you have made me feel tonight."

I really wanted to return the "favor". I wanted to know what Ashley felt like. I had dreamed about it, fantasied about it for weeks, but I really had no clue what I was doing.

"It's ok Spence. I'm ok. Tonight was all about you," Ashley reassured me.

But I couldn't let it go at that. I pulled back enough so that I was looking her directly in the eyes.

"Please let me show you how thankful I am for my new first time."

Taking my left hand, and gently cupping the nape of her neck, I pulled Ashley's lips to mine. The kiss was soft but passionate. Our lips seemed to be made for each other. They fit so perfectly together. I couldn't imagine wanting to kiss another set of lips ever again.

As I began to deepen our kiss, I let my hands begin to explore Ashley's body once again. This time I was consciously trying to learn every dip and curve of her. I gently nudged her onto her back and pulled myself over her so that I was now straddling her just below her hips. I pulled away just enough so that I could speak.

"I'm not about to let this night end without knowing what you feel like Ashley Davies. I'm not about to let this night go without saying thank you."

With that, I let my body lean down onto hers, capturing her lips once again with my own. God I loved how she tasted. I could kiss Ashley and never stop.

My left hand began to make its way down her chest. I captured a breast with my hand, cupping it and gently massaging it with my fingers. Her nipple hardening at my slightest touch. I immediately pulled away and captured it with my lips, swirling my tongue around and over the nipple as Ashley had done to me previously. Her breast was soft as silk. Her nipple hard and plump. I could taste the slightest hint of salt from the slight sheen of sweat that we both had worked up earlier. Ashley tasted amazing.

When my tongue found its way to Ashley's breast, my hand continued slowing downward, drawing swirl patterns across her toned abs and then moving further down to her hip and around the back of her thigh. Even though Ashley's leg was already slightly covering mine, I grabbed behind her knee forcing her thigh to move higher and over my hip. Now my own thigh was now in contact with her center and I could drag my fingers from her shoulder, down her back, over her ass and down the full length of her leg in one solid motion. I could also feel just how wet Ashley was.

"I can't believe how wet you are Ash. Is that all because of me?"

"It's just what you do to me Spence. I can't help it."

I captured Ashley's lips again, kissing her hard. My left hand that had been resting on the back of Ashley's thigh moved around to her hip and I slid it between us. I gently pushed her knee away from me. Ash responded easily to my hint and opened her center to me. I instantly smelled her arousal. Not that I hadn't before, but this time, it was intoxicating. I had to have more of her. I had to touch her.

As I feathered my fingers up the inside of Ashley's thigh I heard her gasp and I could feel her tremble slightly under my touch. Her breathing heavier. As I approached her center, I stopped a hairs breath from my destination and skipped over to her other thigh whispering my fingers down the inside of that one as well. I wanted to tease her. I wanted to hear her ask me for it as I had to her. I wanted to know if she wanted it as badly as I had.

"Ask me." I whispered. I hesitated the moment of my fingers giving her time to respond.

"Ask me." I said in a slightly more demanding, yet seductive voice.

"Oh God, Spencer. Pleeeaaaseee. You don't know how long I have waited for this. How much I have wanted to feel you there. Touch me, please."

The second she said "touch me" my fingers slid into her folds. My God she felt amazing. It was like warm, wet silk. I took my time, I was being excruciatingly slow. I wanted to feel every single inch of her. I wanted my fingers to explore everything, to learn everything about her. I moved up and circled her clit with the pads of my index and middle finger. I could hear the air hitch in her chest when I did that. I could tell she liked it. I made a few slow circles and then moved back down toward her entrance.

"Fuck me Spencer. Please."

I thrust my index and middle fingers into her hard. A grunt escaping her lips.

"Oh God. Did I hurt you Ash?"

"No, no. God Spence, how do you know how to touch me like that. You are driving me insane."

"Instinct, I guess."

"Whatever you are doing, don't stop."

I began to build up a slow rhythm with my hand. Ash also rolled her hips in perfect unison with each thrust of my fingers. We were in perfect sync. If I sped up, so would she. If Ash slowed, I would instinctively respond.

I began to feel a tightening on my fingers and I could her Ashley's breathing coming fast and heavier. I knew she was getting close. I kissed her hard pushing my tongue into her mouth where I instantly met hers. Our hot breaths mixing around our cheeks. Groans escaping both of our throats.

I began to continually circle her clit with the pad of my thumb, not stopping, nor moving away as I had been. I wanted to blow her mind.

Ashley's fingers began to dig into my back and into my shoulders as she held me tighter. I knew she was seconds from falling over the edge.

"Come for me Ash. Come for me."

I thrust hard into her and circled her hardened bundle.

"Ssssppppeeeennnnncccceeerrrr rrrr, aaaaaahhhhhhgggggghhhhhhh." Ashley screamed into my neck.

I felt her tighten hard around my fingers pulling me deeper into her over and over again. Her body trembled beneath me. Ash was holding her breath.

"Breathe Ash."

She took in a deep breath. After a several long seconds I could feel the orgasm beginning to subside. I waited a few more moments until the tightening on my fingers stopped and I very gently removed them from inside her. I gently wiped my fingers on the sheets beside us and laid my hand on her chest above her heart and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"More than ok. That was quite a 'thank you'. You are incredible Spence."

I just giggle into her shoulder embarrassed.

"Thanks. And you're welcome."

Ash grabbed the comforter and threw the edge of it over us, just for a little added warmth. We just laid there, our bodies entangled with the others listening to each other's breathing and heart beats, enjoying what it meant to be together in this new world we had created. I couldn't have felt more content, happy, or loved than I did at that moment.

We must have just laid there for a good half an hour just caressing each other's bodies, drawing random patterns on each other's back, arms, legs, abs, etc. We even stole a soft kiss or two every once in a while. Nothing big, just intimate and delicate.

"Ash?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I know this might sound a little cheesy, but … will you take a bath with me? And then … maybe we can just curl up together and sleep?"

"Absolutely! I'll be right back."

Ashley's PoV

I carefully disentangled myself from Spencer and bounded off the bed toward my bathroom. I instantly missed her presence, her skin against my own. I hadn't expected that. I had never felt that before. I tucked the feeling away for the moment and flipped on the light. It was way too bright. I turned the nobs on the tub and began to fill it with water. I added a little bubble bath and then grabbed the butane lighter out of the drawer and began to light the numerous candles I had scattered around. Once lit, I flipped the light back off. Ahhh, that was so much better. The atmosphere, again, felt more intimate, calm, peaceful. It didn't take much more than another minute or so and the tub was full and ready for us. I grabbed my robe out of habit, throwing it around me and tying the belt loosely around my waist.

I walked back into my room. Spencer was leaned up against my pillows with the comforter partly covering her body. The comforter covered her breasts, torso and the most upper part of her thighs. Her outside leg was bent up at the knee. The left side of her body was still exposed to the air. Her left arm was wrapped behind her head propping up her head just that tiniest bit. The fingers of her right hand playing with a strand of her hair at her shoulder. A delicate smile adorned her perfect features. I could tell she was thinking about something. She didn't even notice as I walked back in.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Her eyes instantly found mine and her smile widened as I walked toward her stopping at the edge of the bed. She looked breath-taking. I don't know how, but she was more beautiful now than I had ever seen her before.

"I was thinking about you actually. About how much I have changed over the last few months all because of you. How much better my life is now that you are in it."

I couldn't help but smile. "You're a sap Spence. Come on, our bath is ready."

"Could I borrow something to sleep in after our bath?"

"So demanding." I teased as I walked over to my chest-of-drawers and grabbed a dark charcoal grey t-shirt and a black pair of boy shorts for her. I tossed them on the end of the bed. Reaching back I grabbed a white tank and another pair of black boy shorts for me. I also snatched my extra robe off the hook on my closest door and walked back over to her. I dropped my clothes next to hers on the bed and handed her the robe.

"Thanks." She said, taking the robe from me and wrapping it around her shoulders, the comforter falling away from her body as she did so. I couldn't help but stare. She was perfect in every way. I quietly wolf whistled at her.

"See anything you like Miss Davies?" She said smiling up at me seductively.

"Oh, you have no idea Miss Carlin. If you don't hurry up and get your butt in that tub with me, you are going to find out just how much I like what I see." I said smiling right back at her.

"Let's go then." She said pushing herself up and off the edge of the bed, tying the belt around her and brushing past me dragging her fingers across my lower abdomen. I couldn't wait to have my hands all over her again. I turned following her only a step behind.

As soon as she entered the bathroom, Spencer spun around grabbing me behind my neck gently and pulled me straight into her lips. My hands cupped her cheeks instantly as well. I immediately felt the tip of her tongue graze my bottom lip enticing me to grant her entrance. I happily gave it to her. I'd give her anything if she would kiss me like that forever. As our tongues and lips moved in their perfect dance, I felt her fingers caress down my arms and across to the knot tied loosely at my waist. She untied the belt easily. She pushed the delicately material aside. As the cool air hit my body, warm fingers seemed to melt into my hips as she pulled me closer to her. Delicate fingers moved up my torso, each hand cupping a breast and messaging the hardened nipples found there. On up each set of fingers moved until they reached my collar bones and pushed the silk from my shoulders. I dropped my arms so that the material could fall easily to the floor, pooling around my feet. My hands found their way to her hips just resting there for the slightest moment.

Spencer pulled back from our kiss looking deep into my eyes. "Are you coming or not?" She said with a playful lilt in her voice. Before my brain could even catch up, she was gone, shrugging out of her robe, stepping quickly around me and into the tub of steaming water and bubbles.

Spencer's PoV

As I stepped around Ash playfully, I quickly shrugged Ash's robe from my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. I gingerly stepped into the oversized tub. I hissed quietly as the water was just a tad hotter than I had anticipated. As the hot water and bubbles began to surround me, my muscles began to loosen and the tension of the last few days began to drain out of my body. The instant I closed my eyes, reveling in the relaxation overtaking my senses, I felt the caress of Ashley's fingers on my cheek. The back of her fingers and hand grazing my face. I tilted my head instinctively pushing my cheek into her fingers, relishing her touch. I loved the affection and intimacy that Ash and I now held between us.

"Scoot forward Beautiful so that I can squeeze in behind you," Ashley quipped affectionately.

I leaned forward and instantly felt Ashley's smooth skin slide across my own as she climbed in behind me. She lovingly wrapped her arms around my stomach and shoulders and gently pulled me backward into her chest. My hands and forearms coming to rest lazily on her thighs. I rested my head back onto her left shoulder, sighing into the embrace.

"Is this what you had in mind Spence?" Ashley whispered seductively in my ear and then gently kissed my neck just below my ear pulling me even closer into her body. I could feel her breasts molded into my back and a squeezed tighter against her thighs. It felt amazing to be in her arms.

"It's perfect Ash," I sighed quietly, relaxing more into her embrace.

After several long minutes, I heard Ash's quiet voice.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what Ash?

"For everything…for not giving up on me. For not leaving me like everyone else in my life seems to do. For seeing past all my defense mechanisms. For seeing the real me. For loving me in spite of all the times I've hurt you and let you down…for…"

I could hear the emotion rising more and more in her voice when she paused.

"Aaaasssshhhhh." I said turning just enough to look into her eyes. But she didn't meet my eyes. She had looked away.

"Ash, look at me." I said it with all the love and devotion I could find.

She slowly turned her head and looked deep within my eyes.

"I love you Ashley Davies. I have loved you from the moment you sat down beside me in the gym all those months ago. I have loved you before I even realized I loved you. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. There is no reason to thank me. I'd do it all again as long as I have you in my life."

She smiled that nose crinkled smile that just made my stomach churn with butterflies.

"I love you more Spencer Carlin."

Ash leaned toward me capturing my lips with her own in a simple, yet passionate kiss. My hands tightened around her thighs as her arms pulled me impossibly closer.

When we pulled back from the kiss a few minutes later, I gently laid my head back on her shoulder relaxing into her once again. We just relaxed in silence, Ashley's fingers and hands lovingly massaging and caressing every part of my body she could reach…from massaging her fingers through my hair, erasing the knots in my neck and shoulders, drawing designs down my arms and my sides, across my abs, my ribs and my breasts. It was sensual and erotic like nothing I had even dreamed of, yet intoxicatingly relaxing. She would occasionally nip at my neck or run her tongue along the edge of my ear to my earlobe and take it with her teeth causing a shudder to run up the length of my body. I loved it when she did that. I reclined into her, allowing her to have her way with me, trusting in the love and want she had for me. My senses slowly began to drift into sleep.

"Spence?"

"Hmmmhh."

"You're falling asleep on me baby."

"Oh God Ash, I'm so sorry," I said sleepily.

"It's perfectly fine Gorgeous. Let's get you outta here and into your jammies for the night."

We both stood. Ash handing me a big fluffy white towel from the stack beside the tub. I carefully step out of the tub and wrap the towel around me as Ash was doing the same.

"Come on Sleepy Head," Ash giggles as she grabs my hand in hers leading us back out to her bed where our clothes were laying.

We both quickly dry off and pull on our shirts and undies.

As Ashley is turning off the few lights in her room, I don't even pay attention when I crawl into bed, my head at the foot end of the bed instead of the head of the bed. Ash just giggles at me, grabs a pillow from the top of the bed and crawls in behind me.

"Lift your head up you goof," Ash giggles beside me. I turn onto my right side as Ash slips the pillow under my head and she lays down pulling me into her body wrapping her arms securely around me. My head lays tucked into her shoulder, her other arm around my waist, our legs tangled together.

Ash reaches back with the arm that was laid over my waist and tugs the comforter over us. The last thing I hear before I find Ash and I in my dreams: "I love you Spencer Carlin, more than you can possibly imagine."

Ashley's PoV

I tightened my arms around Spence, surrounding her with my love and I thanked the Maker above for girl wrapped in my arms. I really never believed in soul mates before this night, but I did now. Spencer Carlin was my soul mate and I would never let her go. I drifted off into the most relaxing sleep I think I had ever known, burying my nose into the soft blonde tresses in front of me.

Uuuuuhhhhhggggg. Was it morning already? Taking a deep breath through my nose and beginning to move just the slightest in my attempt to wake, I was met with the unmistakable scent of strawberries and vanilla – Spencer. I was immediately aware of the goddess in my arms. Her breathing slow and deep against my chest. So it wasn't a dream. She was here; in my arms. She was mine. I hadn't lost her. A happiness and contentment washed over me as I smiled to myself focusing on the emotions running through me.

God what was the noise. Oh, it was Spencer's cell on vibrate. It kept going off; like every few seconds. It must be her voicemail. I'll check it for her later. I had no intension of getting up. I want to spend as much time right here with Spencer as I can. The rest of the world could just wait.

I just continued to lay there with my arms protectively wrapped around Spence. Just relishing in her scent, the feel of her skin on my own, legs tangled together, the gentle rise and fall of her body as she breathed. I was a dream come true waking up with her.

Damn that cell of hers. I wonder what is going on. It just kept going off.

I very carefully unwrapped myself from Spencer and as silently as possible pushed myself up and off the bed. Coffee. I needed coffee.

I went to the kitchen and pushed the on button on the coffee maker. As it sputtered and spit, I figured I grab Spencer's cell and find out what the hell was going on with that thing. I found it buried under our clothes at the side of the bed. When I pressed the button on the side, it immediately lit up showing the mailbox full. That's strange. I'm sure her mom is wondering where the hell she is, but I'm sure as hell not going to wake her up. Not yet anyway. I want her here with me for as long as possible.

I smell the coffee wafting in from the kitchen. I move back downstairs and grabbed a couple of mugs from the cabinet. I poor a mug for each of us. I guess I really should go wake Spence. Maybe all those calls are important. I make my way back up the stairs to my room.

I stop a few feet from the corner of my bed. Spence is still sleeping soundly. She's rolled over on her stomach, her hands tucked under her chest. God she is so beautiful. I so don't want to wake her.

I sit down on the floor quietly and just as I begin to set the cups of coffee to the side:

I see Spence begin to stir. "Ashley?"

"I'm right here." Sitting the cups of coffee on the floor beside me, I look up to see her smiling at me.

I smile back at her. "Are you alright … with everything that happened last night with us?" My smile fading just a bit and I bite my lip waiting for her answer.

Spencer buries her face into the bed. Oh God. I crawl over to the corner of the bed. "What?" I sit cross legged at the corner "Spencer?" I begin to run my fingers through her hair. "What's wrong?" She turns her head toward me. "You are so beautiful." I just smile softly marveling at her beauty.

"Stop. I'm ok. It's just a big deal. And I want it to be for you too." She says smiling at me with tears in her eyes.

"It is." I reassure her smiling lovingly.

"When I woke up this morning and you weren't here next to me, for a second I thought it was a dream."

I couldn't help the adoring, sappy smile that crossed my face. "I know. I didn't even want to get outta bed. I just wanted to shut out the world for a little bit longer."

"Then come back." Spence reaches out with her left hand cupping the side of my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair and smiling affectionately.

"I'd love to." I take her wrist with my right and move her hand between both of mine, kissing her knuckles softly. "But you might what to see who has been looking for you." I grab her phone and waggle it in front of her.

Spence takes her phone with her right hand, pushes the button and notices the mailbox full message appear.


End file.
